The Story of Neo Sailor Libra
by Neo Sailor Libra
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after the Sailor Moon TV series and manga finished? well now you will! This is the story of a new evil and The queen is gathering her strongest warriors from the past. her Neo Sailor Soldiers!
1. Story Of Neo Sailor Libra Chapter One

**The Story of Neo Sailor Libra**

**Chapter One**

**The year is 3004. the earth is ruled by King Endymon and Neo Queen Serenity. With the moon kingdom rebuilt, the neo royal family live on the moon whilst watching over the earth. The Moon is protected by the outer scouts. And the earth is protected by the inner scouts. The two worlds are at peace...**

**As the king and queen are ruling on the moon, Neo Princess Serenity (Rini) is ruling over Crystal Tokyo. She is 16 now and is still learning responsibility, rules and restrictions from the inner scouts. Some might say that the Sailor Scouts are so busy with their peaceful lives that they don't see the new enemy coming.**

**But the moment has been prepared for... Neo Queen Serenity has called upon her two guardian cats to search for the strongest scouts of all... The Neo Sailor Scouts! **

**And at this, my story begins...**

**Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymon are walking through the palace gardens. Neo Queen Serenity calls out "Guardians Luna and Artimis come to me. I have an important request to ask of you."  
"Yes my queen?" The two cats scamper over to her.  
"Luna and Artimis we have given this a lot of thought and would like to ask of you to go back to the past to find the Neo Zodiac Soldiers for us."  
The cats look puzzled. Luna exclaims "But my queen! the galaxy is at peace and has been so ever since your last battle with Sailor Galaxia!"  
"No Luna you are wrong." the queen kneels down on her knees. "I sense grave danger. The Sailor Scouts and I would never be able to handle it alone! This new enemy will be our strongest yet! We need to find them now!" Luna and Artimis nod.  
"This is a vital task and we don't have much time. I have already noticed the days are darker then usual." King Endymon added.  
"Yes we noticed that too. We now see that we must go. Send us now oh Queen. Please look after Diana and keep her out of trouble. she is always getting herself into mischief now that Neo Princess Serenity is preoccupied with her studies. And letting her mooch around with Sailor Taurus isn't doing her any better either! The Queen gives out a little giggle.  
"Oh Serena... You know what they say. Old habits die hard! Right your Majesty?" Artimis Chuckles.  
"You heard the cat, meatball head!" The king laughed.  
"Yes but i'm your meatball head aren't I Darien." said the queen in a loved up tone.  
"Yes you are my love..." The King replies and they kiss. Artimis interrupts.  
"Erm... Shouldn't we get going then?"  
The Queen remembers where she is and acts surprised...  
"Oh yes erm... where did I put it now hold on erm... HERE IT IS!" The Queens Sudden Shout makes the group jump. The Queen is Puzzled. Luna Frowns.  
"Oh Serena! Once a klutz always a Klutz!" Exclaims the cat. The Queen giggles.  
"JUST DO IT SERENA!" Shouts the King.  
"All right, all right... Don't yell. Moon Crystal Power Time Treleport!" After the queen had yelled those magical words the cats began to glow. They vanished into thin air...**

**Back in the year 2005...  
"I swear down I totally got an A! it was in English! I totally did it this time!" Bobby Exclaimed to the group of friends. They are at school during recess. "Josh you have to believe me!"  
"Eugh! your such a drama king! Your such a total ditz I_ still_ don't believe you!Hey Vincent how do blonde brain cells die?... ALONE!" They both laugh. Bobby Punches Josh as a joke.  
"OW! ok no more blonde jokes... but it was pretty funny right?" There is a silence. Even a tumble weed roles past. "right?" Bobby is about to speak when suddenly there is a flash of light. A cat falls into his arms whilst the other does a head dive into the floor. Both Bobby and the cat stare at each other. There is another moments silence.  
"WOW LOOK A CRESCENT BALD PATCH! JUST LIKE IN THAT TV SHOW! what was it called again? it was something like Sailor M.."  
"BOBBY! A cat has just fallen from the sky! don't you find that just a little weird?" Vincent Interrupts.  
"Oh Yeah! well... should I?" Bobby replies.  
Vincent frowns. The cat does a jumping back flip and a transformation sick appears and drops into Bobby's bag. The group don't notice. The cats run off around a corner.  
"Well that was weird... I think..." The group frown and Bobby stands looking puzzled.**

**"Luna what were you thinking! HE can't be a scout! HE is a guy!" Exclaimed Artimis.  
"I am almost completely sure that he is a scout. for a split second when I was staring at him I could almost swear that I saw the sign of libra on his forehead and you know what that means! He is the Neo Zodiac Scout of Love! and even if I am right... when he touches that stick I gave him he will transform into Neo Sailor Libra.  
"and if he isn't?" Artimis Questions.  
"Well if he isn't then nothing will happen and he will most likely keep it as an ornament or something..."  
"Well Luna I trust your judgement but I cant believe it! A male Scout! I thought Sailor Taurus was a one off but now this has got me thinking... are all the Neo Sailor Scouts Male?"**


	2. Story Of Neo Sailor Libra Chapter Two

**The Story Of Neo Sailor Libra**

**Chapter Two**

**The year is 2005. The two guardians Luna and Artimis have come from the future to bring back the Neo Zodiac Sailor Soldiers. They drop in on a school yard and they just so happen to drop onto who they thin is Neo Sailor Libra. Can they be right? The new evil is approaching in the future, Is this really the neo sailor scout of Libra? and with this, we continue our story...**

**"mom i'm home!" Bobby shouts as he walks through the door. He runs into the living room and shoves down his bag. He sits down to watch TV regardless of weather he has homework or not! its not till 11 O'clock at night when he finally gets up to his room to do his english coursework which is due in the next day. he empties his bag onto the floor when he spots something which has just rolled out next to his english book.  
"Hey what's this?" he reaches for the object. It is shaped like a pen and has the sign of Libra on the top. He is about to touch it when his mom enters the room.  
"why are you not in bed? go to sleep!" she shouts and walks out of the room. Bobby ignoring this looks back at the pen like object.  
"I have no time to think about this thing now I have coursework!" so bobby takes his work sits on his bed and falls asleep...**

**The next day Bobby wakes up with his coursework stuck to his face.  
"Oh no! I didn't finish! Mr Bailey is gonna kill me!" he screams. He stuffs the work in his bag along with his other school things and heads for the door. He passes the pen that Luna dropped in his bag the day before on the floor.  
"oh crimety! I'd better put this somewhere safe..." He reaches for the pen when he realises the time. "Oh! i'm so late I don't have time for this!" and he runs for the door leaving the pen behind...**

**Meanwhile Luna and Artimis are sitting behind the school. They are communicating with the queen through the help of Sailor Pluto.  
"Oh queen, we need your help! Artimis and I have realised that its going to take longer then we thought to find these soldiers! We need something of a spy to get in the school to find the rest of them! Please send us Sailor Taurus! Luna Exclaims.  
"Ok Luna don't shout! its just like old times again and i'm not liking it!" The Queen exclaims.  
"Sorry oh queen Luna choked on a fish bone this morning and is not in the best of moods." Artimis explains. They both start laughing, Luna is not amused.  
"Could you just please send down Sailor Taurus as our mission is a matter of urgency..." Luna sulks and the queen stops laughing.  
"Ok Luna your wish is granted but make haste I sense the Darkness is getting nearer!" The queen exclaims.  
"You mean Neo Sailor Mars senses it" Luna looks doubtful and the queens face turns to anger.  
"That Mars is such a glory hunter! do you think i'm really that dense!" the queen exclaims. There is an awkward silence they all look doubtful even Serena. "Ok it was Mars! But it's not my fault she has Psychic powers!" Serena mumbles.  
"Just send Taurus Serena!" Luna shouts. **

**The Queen Disappears and there is a flash of light. Left standing there in its place is an average height boy with brown hair. He is in his Sailor Suit.  
"Hello Luna and Artimis, Nice to meet you again" The cats look up and smile at him. Sailor Taurus has arrived!**


	3. Story Of Neo Sailor Libra Chapter Three

**The Story Of Neo Sailor Libra**

**Chapter Three**

**"So your name is Tyler then? Nice to meet you! i'm Bobby and welcome to Ernulf! well.. it was anyway but now its St. Neots Community College. It doesn't have the same ring to it but it want my choice now was it? I mean I only came here at the beginning of the year but now i'm all settled in! so i'm sure you will get settled right in err... Timmy right?" Bobby questioned.  
"It's Tyler..." replied Tyler.  
"Well yeah that's what I said Tyler, so where did you say you are from again?" he asked.  
"I didn't, and I would rather not talk about it thank you. I don't want to sound rude but I have a mission to find something and it doesn't concern the likes of you so if you don't mind I would like to be left alone!"   
Tyler stormed off the basketball courts and left Bobby and the group of school kids standing bewildered. "I only asked geez..." Bobby complained. Vincent punched his shoulder and sighed.  
"Look, Bobby he's new here so maybe he doesn't want a dumb blonde asking him really stupid questions about nothing. maybe where he came from wasn't very nice or something happened to him back where he used to live. If someone doesn't want to tell you something then you shouldn't keep asking!" Vincent remarked. Bobby frowned and looked to Josh. Josh shrugged, "I'm gonna go with Vincent on this one, don't you remember what it was like on your first day? you hardly spoke a word which is surprising for you now that we know you, maybe he was intimidated by all the questions?" Josh suggested.   
"maybe your right but still, I wonder what he meant by mission..." **

**The year is 2005, and it is a normal Thursday at St. Neots Community College. The sun is shining and as usual, the kids are stuck inside lessons. Some more practical and extravagant then others... its third period and Bobby and his friends are stuck in a science lesson and Tyler had joined the class and sat next to Bobby.  
Tyler looked at Bobby suspiciously and Bobby could see that he was out of the corner of his eye. Bobby was about to say something when Tyler suddenly said "Can I borrow a pen?"  
"err... yeah sure, here you go." Bobby handed Tyler the pencil case. Tyler then unzipped the pencil case and pulled all of the stationary out. He rummaged furiously through the pens and pencils until Bobby grabbed his arms and shouted "Hey! what the hell do you think you are doing? I thought you only wanted a pen if i thought you wanted to destroy my whole pencil case I wouldn't have bothered!" Tyler stared straight into his eyes and gasped.  
" I can see it now Libra! your eyes you are your one of them! where is that stick?" Tyler questioned.  
"What? what stick? are you crazy? what do you want a stick for just go outside and get one if you are that desperate!" Bobby remarked. Under his breath he mumbled "freak..." and then gathered up his pens and got back to work. Tyler stays quiet for the rest of the lesson but stares at Bobby till the end of the lesson not getting any work done at all.**

**It's time to go home and Bobby takes his bag and walks out of school grounds. He is walking past through the church yard when he hears a rustle behind him. He turns around but there is nothing there but a thorn bush on an old tomb stone. He shrugs and walks on. there is another rustle and then a scream of pain. Bobby looks round again to find Tyler flat on his face stuck in the thorn bush on the tomb stone. "OWW! HELP! PLEASE!" Tyler screams. Bobby runs back to get him out of the bush.**

It is 5 O'clock at Bobbys house and Tyler is sat on the sofa with band aids all over him. "So Tyler, why are you following me? and why were you staring at me all through Science today?" Bobby asked. There was a pause. and then Tyler said "Do you have a power stick?" Bobby looked bemused. "did you hit your head hard on that tombstone or is it just me?" Bobby asked in bewilderment. "No, I know what i'm saying just please answer my questions. Ok, let me think... what could I ask you that wouldn't make me sound crazy?" Tyler questioned to himself.  
"Err.. how about where is the front door?" Bobby said.  
"No, No! let me think! now... AH I'VE GOT IT!" Tyler screamed.  
"What the strength to get out of my house?" Bobby asked.  
"Shut up and listen to me... have you seen two cats recently? did they give you anything? and where did you put it?" Tyler asked. Bobby was confused and then asked "Cats giving me something? You are crazy! cats cant even talk! but hen again come to think about it I did see two cats and they did look kind of weird, i mean they did have crescent moon bald patches on their head!" Bobby began to listen to Tyler.  
"Yes, Artimis and Luna! now did they give you anything that looks like this?" Tyler pulled out a yellow stick with the sign of Taurus on the top. It gleamed in the light almost like gold. Bobby looked in awe and shock. "HEY THAT LOOKS LIKE THE THING THAT DROPPED OUT OF MY BAG!" He squealed. "where did you get one?" Bobby asked.  
"No time for that! go get it now! we need you _Neo Sailor Libra_!" Tyler shouted.  
"What did you call me? neo what now?" Bobby questioned.  
"No time for that go find it now. we must get it now!" Tyler screamed.

**They both rushed up to Bobbys bedroom to get the power stick. There it was lying on the floor, an orange stick with the sign of libra etched into the amber coloured jewel ball on the top of the stick. It shone too as it was sat in the light.  
"Go on, touch it. Activate it now! your time has arrived!" Tyler said with great anticipation.  
"What it's only a stick just look at it nothing to be so awed about!" Bobby grabs the stick as if it was just another piece of junk in his room but then suddenly the golden ball starts to glow bright shooting gold streams of light to all corners of the room. Bobby's facial expression changed, it suddenly became determined and then he shouted " NEO LIBRA POWER TRANSFORM!" Then with a flash his body was consumed with an orange warp. the light faded and there he was. Standing there in Bobby's place, Neo Sailor Libra...**


End file.
